An electronic mirror device in which an on-board camera and a display are combined is recently put into practical use, and expected as a substitute for a rearview mirror (a vehicle interior rearview mirror such as a windshield rearview mirror) and a side mirror (including a vehicle exterior rearview mirror such as a door mirror). In the electronic mirror device, surroundings of the vehicle are imaged by the on-board camera, and a captured image is displayed on the display.
In the conventional windshield rearview mirror, sometimes visibility is interrupted by a passenger on a rear seat or baggage. On the other hand, in the electronic mirror device, a rear view of the vehicle is imaged by the on-board camera installed in a rear portion of the vehicle, so that the rear view can be checked without the viewing field being interrupted. While the side mirror comes easily into contact with an obstacle or a pedestrian because the side mirror is disposed such that it protrudes from the vehicle, the side mirror can be eliminated by applying the electronic mirror device. Currently, standardization of the electronic mirror device led by Europe has started in full-scale.
Typically, in the electronic mirror device, a signal (hereinafter, referred to as an image signal) indicating an image captured by the on-board camera is input to an image processing device, subjected to, for example, high-image quality processing including distortion correction processing, view angle conversion processing (rotation and scaling of the image), and noise reduction processing, and output to the display. Consequently, a high quality image can be displayed on the display. For example, PTL 1 discloses an on-board image processing device applicable to, for example, the electronic mirror device.